UNA HISTORIA DE AMOR
by cristobal takashi
Summary: UNIVERSO ALTERNO A DIGIMON: cuenta la historia de como dos niños llevan al amor a lo mas alto en sus vidas TAKARI
1. Chapter 1

ola a todos...bueno os traigo esta historia que escribi hace tiempo y como me aburro os la cuelgo.

bueno espero que la disfruteis y firmeis y me deis la critica pero que no sea muy dura ehh

bueno aqui esta

PROLOGO

ola, me llamo Takeru Takaishi y soy un novelista japones. A mis 19 años de edad he escrito varios libros ya. Este ultimo libro hablara sobre mi historia, mi verdadera historia de amor. Esta historia comienza a mis 12 años, edad en la que empeze a sentir sentimientos de amor hacia una persona muy especial...mi mejor amiga.

7 años atras

CAPITULO 1: ¿DONDE NOS CONOCIMOS?

Takeru! Takeru!...gritaba un chico con el pelo alborotado y unas extraños gafas en su cabeza...¿vas a venir al partido mañana?

Claro Davids, iremos todos, ¿verdad kari?

Claro Tk estaremos alli animando a Davids...dijo kari con una sonrisa, cosa que hizo que Davids se sonrojara

Gracias Kari (sonrojado) tus animos son muy importantes para mi (pensando: cuanto te quiero amada)...dijo Davids

Bueno Tk vamonos que vamos a llegar tarde...apresuro a decir kari

¿Que?...¿a donde vais?...pregunto Davids con cara de pocos amigos

Vamos a mi casa...contesto Kari con naturalidad

a a a tu casa...dijo Davids con cara de celoso

Si, hoy voy a comer con kari ya que mi madre no esta...dijo Tk

Bueno Tk vamonos...dijo Kari cogiendo la mano a tk y llevandoselo...hasta mañana Davids

Hasta mañana Kari(pensando: que suerte tiene ese tj)...decia Davids

Kari me habia invitado a comer a su casa cuando le dije que mi madre hoy no estaba por motivos de su trabajo. Al principio por las molestias me negue...pero es imposible negarse a una de sus sonrisas sinceras...asi que acepte gustosamente.

Cuando llegamos a la casa nos dimos cuenta que aun hibamos de la mano...estabamos tambien que no nos dimos cuenta ninguno de los dos. Rapidamente separamos nuestras mano y avergonzadamente agachamos la cabeza y nos pidimos disculpas mutuamente. Despues de ese "incidente" entramos a la casa.

Ola chicos...llegais un poco tarde ¿no?...nos saludo al entrar la madre de Kari

Lo siento mama, nos distrajimos al venir con Davids...se disculpo Kari con su madre

Bueno no pasa nada, dejar las mochilas en el cuarto y lavaros las manos y sentaros a comer, tu hermano creo que me dijo que comia en casa de Sora hoy...dijo la madre de Kari

El hermano de Kari no era otro que Taichi Yagami, capitan del equipo de futbol del instituto y perseguido por la mitad de las chicas del instituto. Claro pero el prefiere solo a una, Sora Takenouchi, una chica peliroja y muy amable, creo que tambien es muy popular aunque ella tiene a 2 chicos en su corazon, Tai y mi hermano Yamatto Ishida (Matt), que aunque tengamos apellidos distintos somos hermanos de sangre. Lo que paso es que mis padres se divorciaron cuando yo tenia 4 años.

Despues de la comida nos dirigimos a su cuarto a hacer los deberes, mientras haciamos los deberes yo la contemplaba, y por un momento me quede empanado, nunca me habia ocurrido pero asi era, me quede embobado mirandola, su cara angelical, su sonrisa perfecta, su cabello corto castaña y sus preciosos hojos cafes, todo en ella era perfecta.

Tk, ¿te pasa algo?...pregunto ella al ver mi cara de empanado observandola

No, no ,no...conteste yo bastante nervioso...esque no entiendo este problema de mates...dije yo buscando una salida

Amm, ok este es muy facil Tk, mira es asi...dijo ella enseñandome ha hacer un problema bastante sencillo, pero algo tenia que hacer ya que me podia haber descubierto.

Yo en el colegio era bastante bueno, Kari y yo eramos los mejores en clase, ibamos al colegio elemental de odaiba, nuestra ciudad, un pequeño distrito de la capital de Japon, Tokyo.

Conoci a Hikari cuando tenia 8 años en un campamento de verano. Mis padres por aquel entonces se divorciaron y me separaron de mi padre y de mi hermano Matt, a eso se deve que no tenemos el mismo apellido.

Me encontre con Matt en el campamento ya que por aquel entonces yo vivia fuera de Odaiba en Shinjuku, y mis padres le parecieron buena idea ir al campamento ya que asi pasaria mas tiempo con Matt.

Conoci a los amigos de mi hermano, unos chicos excelentes:

Taichi Yagami: Es el hermano de mi mejor amiga Kari. Siempre esta atento a sus amigos y quiere mucho a su hermana. Aunque aveces parece estar loco, ya que hace las cosas sin pensar. En el campamento Tai tenia 10 años.

Sora Takenouchi: Una chica muy guapa y muy simpatica. Ama a sus amigos y nunca los deja de lado, Tai es su mejor amigo, por eso mi hermano a veces llega a tener celos de el, tiene la misma edad que mi hermano y de Tai.

Koushiro Izzumi: Mas conocido como Izzy, es un genio de ordenadores, es un chico calmado, y aveces llega a se muy aburrido ya que solo esta atento a su ordenador, es tan listo que le adelantaron de curso y por aquel entonces cursaba con mi hermano, con Tai y con Sora en la misma clase. En el campamento solo tenia 9 años

Mimi Tachikawa: Una chica algo alegre, consentida y solo se preocupaba de ella misma. Siempre iba vestida de color rosa y por quel entonces tenia 9 años.

Joe Kido: Nuestro superior, asi le llamabamos en el campamento, un chico muy responsable y sobre todo muy listo. En el campamento tenia 11 años.

Yamatto Ishida: Mi hermano, se me olvidaba describirlo. Es un chico alegre, muy cerrado, se cierra en el mismo con temor a que le hagan daño. Pero en el fondo ama la amistad y sobre todo siempre me cuidaba. En el campamento tenia la misma edad que Tai y Sora.

Hikari Yagami: Una chica muy guapa y sobre todo muy dulce. No se parece nada a Tai, ella es mas precavida y no deja que le ocurran nada a sus amigos. En el campamento tenia 8 años.

Takeru Takaishi: Ese soy yo, un chico algo lloron en esa epoca, pero siempre velaba por mis amigos, y muy amistoso, por eso rapidamente entre en el pequeño grupo de mi hermano. En el campamento tenia 8 años.

Por esa epoca aun no conociamos a Davids y sus amigos, pero hay que decir que en el campamento me lo pase muy bien y a la hora de la despedida no queria irme ya que como dije antes yo no vivia en Odaiba como lo demas si no en Shinjuku.

Todos mis amigos se entristecieron mucho en mi partida, sobre todo mi mejor amiga, que no podia aguantar las lagrimas.

Y es que nada mas llegar nos congeniamos muy bien y llegamos a ser los mejores amigos. Teniamos muchos gustos en comun y aunque eramos muy inocentes llegamos a hacer planes de boda, y esque segun deciamos no queriamos separarnos nunca, y como yo le dije que si nos casabamos siempre ibamos a estar juntos todos, ya que mi hermano y tai vivirian con nosotros, al igual que sora, izzy y joe, y como no mimi tambien se quedaria. Esa era la mente de un niño de 8 años que no queria separarse de su mejor amiga. Pero yo para calmarla la dije: nos volveremos a ver si tienes esperanzas de volver a verme. Y con esas palabras mas un beso en la mejilla me despedi de mi mejor amiga.

Y asi se acaba el primer capitulo

prometo subir la continuacion si os gusta...reviews please

psd: es un universo alterno a digimon asi que no todo sera como en la serie.


	2. 3 años despues part1

ola a todos...como os dije si posteais cada dia os subire un nuevo capitulo ok?

gracias x las firmas dark snow angel, lord pata y marchinis... se os agradece el interes

bueno y sin mas el siguiente capitulo.

CAPITULO 2: 3 AÑOS DESPUES... PARTE 1 REENCUENTROS

Adios mama me voy a clase...decia un niño rubio de unos 11 años de edad

Adios cariño, siento no acompañarte tu primer dia...contestaba una señora joven sentada en el ordenador

No pasa nada mama, tienes mucho trabajo, hasta la tarde...decia el mismo niño rubio saliendo por la puerta.

Takeru Takaishi salio de la puerta de su casa y se dirigio al ascensor, espero unos minutos hasta que el ascensor se abrio y para su sopresa se encontro a 2 personas que de seguro que iban a su mismo colegio.

Buenos dias...dijo Tk

Buenos dias...contestaron las 2 personas al unisono

¿Te diriges al colegio elemental de odaiba?...Pregunto una niña mas mayor que Tk con unas lentes en su cara y el pelo morado

Si asi es, me presentare, mi nombre es Takeru Takaishi y soy nuevo en la ciudad, mi madre y yo nos mudamos hace 2 dias a la ciudad, vengo de Shinjuku.

Encantado Takeru Kun, mi nombre es Yolei Inoue y vivo en el sexto piso de arriba y este pequeño de aqui es Cody Hida y vive en el quinto piso de arriba.

Encantado...saludo el niño con un saludo japones

Bueno dirijamonos a clase...dijo la pelimorada

Despues el ascensor se detuvo en la planta baja y los 3 caminamos hasta el colegio que estaba a unas cuantas calles del edificio donde vivia.

Y ¿que curso cursas Takeru kun?...pregunto la nombrada Yolei

Porfavor llamame Tk y voy a cursar quinto de primaria...contesto tk

yo voy a cursar segundo de primaria...dijo el niño pequeño llamado cody

Yo este año paso a sexto...dijo la pelimorada

Bueno pues nos veremos en la salida...dijo tk marchandose

hasta luego...dijeron los dos al unisono

Luego de eso me dispuse a entrar al patio y para mi sorpresa me parecio ver a un viejo amigo de mi hermano, pero luego pense y me di cuenta que ese amigo tenia la misma edad de mi hermano asi que estaria ahora mismo en el instituto y no en el colegio.

Entre al edificio y me dispuse a buscar mi clase, no tarde mucho pues estaba en el segundo piso cerca de las escaleras, encontre a la profesora de mi aula y espere a entrar con ella.

Buenos dias niños, este año tenemos a un nuevo alumno con nosotros...dijo la profesora presentando a tk...adelante

Buenos dias mi nombre es Takeru Takaishi, soy nuevo en la ciudad, espero que podamos ser amigos...dijo tk presentandose

Muy bien Takaishi, sintiese al lado de Yagami...dijo la maestra

No cabe de esperar mi reaccion al apellido, por mi mente pasaron muchos recuerdos de aquel campamento de hace 3 años, al mismo tiempo que observaba a mi compañera de banca, que al igual que yo estaba asombrada de volver a vernos.

¿Cuanto tiempo verdad?...dijo tk al llegar a la banca

Si la verdad es que a pasado mucho tiempo, pero tuvistes razon, nunca perdi la esperanza de volver a vernos...dijo la castaña

Si je je je, gracias por no perderla, has cambiado muccho...dijo Tk algo nervioso

Si, tu tambien...dijo la castaña con un toke de rosado en sus mejillas.

Pero es que era cierto, mi mejor amiga habia cambiado, ya no era la niña dulce, pequeña y simpatica que era antes, ahora era mas guapa, mas simpatica y por supuesto que mas dulce. No pude evitar la tentacion de mirarla durante toda la clase, era perfecta, un monumento para mi, y para otro chico vi yo, como un chico de mi edad sentado al lado de nuestra banca, cuando lo vi recorede que lo habia visto antes en el patio jugando al futbol, y el parecido con el amigo de mi hermano era sorprendente, tanto que llevaba las mismas gafas que el amigo de mi hermano en el pelo.

Al acabar la clase mi amiga se fue ha charlar con sus amigas, claro no sin antes pedirme permiso, era tan dulce.

Tk, voy ha hablar con mis amigas, ¿vale?...pregunto la castaña

Claro Kari, voy a ver si hago amistades...contesto el rubio

Despues de eso Kari se fue ha hablar con sus amigas mientras que yo me quede en el sitio, estaba un poco nervioso, de eso vi que se acercaron 3 chicos hacia mi.

Ola eres Takeru ¿verdad?...pregunto un moreno alto

Si, pero llamarme Tk porfavor...contesto el rubio

Vale Tk, yo soy Ryo Akiyama, y estos son...empezo el chico

Yo soy Jimmy Porss...dijo un gordinflon con el pelo castaño tirando a rubio...pero llamame JP

Y yo soy Koiji Minamoto...dijo un moreno mas bajo que Ryo...llamame Koiji

Encantado chicos...contesto el rubio ojiazul

Era fantastico, llevaba unas horas en el colegio y ya habia echo 3 amistades buenas, tan buenas que no se separarian de mi nunca

En clase de gimnasia, mientras que mi amiga y sus amigas practicaban para el equipo de animadoras, yo me dedicaba al baloncesto. Hicimos un equipo compuesto por JP Ryo Koiji y su hermano gemelo que se presento a ultima hora en clase Koichi, este era mas reservado, pero al igual que los demas nos hicimos amigos. Bueno como iba diciendo, hicimos un equipo compuesto por JP, Ryo, Koiji, Koichi y yo contra otro equipo que no parecia nada bueno. Y como dije no eran nada buenos, en el equipo contrario iba ese niño con las mismas gafas que llevaba el amigo de mi hermano y hermano de mi amiga hace 3 años.

El partido se presentaba facil, ya en la primer cuarto ibamos ganando de palizon, mi amiga y sus amigas se acercaron al campo y empezaron a animarme, Koiji y yo haciamos una buena pareja, y Ryo y Koichi eran los aleros derecho y izquierdo.

Al acabar el partido fue un 70 a 20 a favor nuestra.

Vaya Tk eres un maquina...dijo JP

si es verdad deverias apuntarte al equipo de baloncesto...dijo Ryo

¿Vosotros creeis?...dijo Tk

claro que si, serias un buen base...dijo Koiji

Koiji y yo entraremos este año al equipo, unete, e escuchado que las pruebas de seleccion serian esta tarde, que, ¿ te apuntas?...dijo Koichi

Bueno, esta bien, esta tarde estare alli...dijo Tk

A la salida del colegio Koiji y Koichi se fueron por el lado contrario que yo y JP y Ryo se fueron en autobus, asi que yo me quede a esperar a Yolei y Cody como lo acordado.

Siento la demora, me tube que quedar a limpiar la clase...dijo el pequeñin

No pasa nada, si aun no ha venido Yolei...dijo Tk

Estara esperando a Yagami...dijo el niño

¿Yagami?, ¿Kari Yagami?...pregunto Tk

Si asi es...¿la conoces?...pregunto el niño

Claro que la conozco, es una antigua amiga que tuve hace 3 años, es mi mejor amiga...respondio Tk

Pues que suerte tienes, espero que no se entere Motomiya, o se enfadara...dijo el niño

¿Motomiya?, creo que en mi clase hay un chico llamado asi...dijo Tk

si va a la misma clase que Kari, se llama Davids...dijo el niño

No sera un chico con unas gafas en la cabeza...dijo Tk

Si, suele llevarlas, el hermano de Kari es amigo de Davids, y por ganar un partido se las regalo...dijo el niño

Davids tambien conoce a Tai...susurro Tk

Unos minutos despues se presento Kari y Yolei en la puerta del colegio

Siento la demora chicos...se disculpo Kari con una de sus sonrisas

No pasa nada...contesto Tk

¿Os conoceis?...pregunto Yolei a Kari y Tk

Si, somos viejos conocidos...dijo Tk

Algo mas que conocidos, somos los mejores amigos...dijo Kari alegre, cosa que asombro a Tk

Yo pensaba que despues de tanto tiempo, ella ya no queria ser mi mejor amiga, pero tal y como ocurrio, se presento como mi mejor amiga, y, yo supuse que las cosas seguirian tal y como seguian en el campamento, como si nunca me hubiera ido.

Bueno pos vayamonos, ¿donde vives Tk?...pregunto Kari

Vaya, mejores amigos y no sabe donde vives...dijo Cody con cierta gracia

Je je je, vivo en el mismo edificio que Cody y Yolei...respondio Tk

Vaya entonces vives lejos de mi...dijo Kari con tristeza...pero bueno no pasa nada, pasate esta tarde y hablamos y te pongo al dia de la "antigua banda"

Esta tarde me es imposible, tengo las pruebas para el equipo de baloncesto...dijo Tk

Pues te acompaño, asi te animo. y luego nos damos una vuelta y hablamos...dijo Kari con alegria

Vale, gracias Kari...dijo Tk

Todo por un mejor amigo...contesto ella sonriendo

Heyyy!!, chicos!!, esperad!!...gritaba un moreno con el pelo alborotado desde la otra punta de la calle

Vaya si es Davids, crei que se quedaba castigado por romper una ventana...dijo Kari

A si fue, Davids en el recreo jugando al futbol rompio una ventana, pero tal y por ser el primer dia le dejaron castigado solo 15min

Gracias por esperarme...dijo un cansado Davids por correr desde tan lejos

Crei que te habian castigado...dijo Kari

No, solo me dejaron 15 min por ser el primer dia...contesto el

Vaya pos que suerte...dijo Tk

¿Y tu quien eres?...pregunto el con fastidia

Mas respeto Davids!!...regaño Kari al nombrado

Ola soy tu compañero de clase, jugue contra ti en gimnasia...dijo Tk haciendole memoria al chico

Ahh si el chico que se flipaba delante de las chicas...dijo Davids con recelo

Yo no me flipaba de nadie...contesto Tk...solo jugaba al baloncesto

Bueno si lo que tu digas, bueno Kari ¿nos vamos?...dijo Davids a Kari

Davids vivia en el edificio de enfrente del de Kari

No Davids, estoy con Tk...dijo Kari

QUE!!...COMO QUE ESTAS CON ESE!!...dijo este gritando

No me chilles Motomiya...dijo Kari bastante enojada

Lo siento Kari...se disculpo Davids...sabes que jamas te gritaria

Pues lo as echo...dijo ella disgustada

Perdonar... ¿sois pareja?...pregunto Tk

Pos claro que no...dijo ella sin darse cuenta que habia lastimado a Davids

No, no somos pareja...dijo este lastimado

Je je je mas quisiera Davids salir con Kari...dijo Yolei

Que as querido decir Inoue...dijo Davids bastante enojado

Lo que has escuchado Motomiya...dijo esta levantando mas la voz

Quereis parar de una vez...replico el pequeño Cody cansado de las discutas

Si sera mejor que avancemos o llegaremos tarde a nuestras casas...dijo Tk

Si vamonos...dijo Davids mientras miraba a Tk con odio

Al principio no supe bien porque Davids me odiaba, esas miradas que me echaban, a veces me daba miedo, pero otras veces me reia por sus celos.

Llegamos a la primera parada la casa de Davids, despues de que Davids esperaba en vano un beso de Kari, entro en su casa bastante enojado, y echandome maldiciones a sol y canto. Luego llegamos al edificio de Kari, me invito a entrar, pero yo ya habia quedado con mi madre para comer juntos,asi que educadamente la dije que otro dia, ella, por asombro mio, me dio un beso en la mejilla y se dispuso a entrar diciendome la hora a la que quedariamos mas tarde. Despues Yolei,Cody y yo nos dirigimos a nuestro edificio que quedaba unas cuantas manzanas mas lejos que el de Davids y Kari.

Bueno Tk nos vemos mañana a la misma hora que hoy vale...le dijo Yolei a Tk mientras se despedian

Esta bien, nos vemos mañana, adios...dijo Tk mientras se bajaba del ascensor

Adios Tk...dijo el pequeño Cody

Adios Cody...contesto Tk al saludo

Luego de eso entre a casa bastante emocionado, hoy habia sido un dia verdaderamente glorioso, habia vuelto a ver a mi mejor amiga despues de 3 años, habia echo muchos amigos, e incluso esta tarde tenia las pruebas para el equipo de baloncesto del colegio, fue un dia glorioso.

Ya estoy aqui mama...dijo Tk al entrar a casa

Ola cariño!, ¿que tal el dia?...pregunto su madre

Glorioso mama, glorioso...respondio el niño

Despues de contarle a mi madre todos los detalles del dia, comi, recogi la mesa y me fui a mi cuarto, y como un niño pequeño escribi en mi diario todo lo que habia pasado en la mañana, y deje un hueco para la tarde, ya suponia que escribiria cosas interesantes.

que os a parecido, espero vuestros posts


	3. 3 alos despues part 2

Ola

gracias por los reviews

buenoo sin mas que decir gracias por el interes y aqui esta el 3 capitulo

CAPITULO 3: 3 AÑOS DESPUES...PARTE 2

Despues el chico rubio guardo su diario bien escondidito...cabe de decir que no le gustaria que nadie se enterara...mas bien su madre...por eso lo tenia bien escondido. En ese diario a parte de lo escrito hoy habia pensamientos suyos, sueños extraños que habia tenido, composiciones de canciones que le hacia a su hermano, poesias, y sobre todo, una pagina dedicada a ella.

Luego de guardar el diario miro por ultima vez su reloj, echo un suspiro y salio de la habitacion a toda prisa.

Mierda, voy a llegar tarde, hasta la noche mama...dijo tk mientras salia del piso a toda prisa

Adios hijo, suerte en las pruebas y no llegues tarde...le contesto su madre

El rubio salio del edificio corriendo, miro de nuevo su reloj y paro en seco, ya habia llegado al edificio donde vivia kari.

Puff, menos mal, aun queda 5 minutos...dijo este sofocandose por la falta de aire

Subio a la septima planta por el ascensor y se paro en una puerta donde decia: Familia Yagami. Este toco la puerta y de esta salio un chico mayor con el pelo alborotado que aun portaba un uniforme verde.

Vaya que sorpresa!!...dijo Tai...Kari no me mentia al decirme que el hermano de mi mejor amigo habia venido a Odaiba

Ola Tai...cuanto tiempo...dijo simplemente Tk

Hermano deja de mirar a Tk asi...dijo Kari al observar como tai miraba a tk de manera algo extraña

Que? he hecho algo mal Tai...preguntaba Tk al observar la mirada del moreno hermano de kari

No nada...solo que te estare vigilando Takaishi...dijo este al marcharse

¿Eing?...se quedo extrañado Tk

Ni caso Tk...quiere hacer el papel de hermano sobreprotector...no te preocupes...tambien se comporta asi con Davids...dijo kari riendo

Despues de eso nos dirigimos al colegio, mas simplemente al gimnasio del colegio que era donde se hacian las pruebas. Durante el camino hablamos de todo y de nada, no tocamos el tema de la antigua banda, creo que era mejor dejarlo para mas tarde.

LLegamos al gimnasio y me encontre con mis amigos calentando, le dije a kari que se quedara en las gradas, y ella acepto gustosamente.

Muy bien niños...iros al vestuario y cambiaros de ropa...dijo un hombre alto y bastante fuerte parecia a los niños de las pruebas.

Ya cuando regresaron del vestuario todos portaban su futuro uniforme del equipo de baloncesto.

Muy bien chicos ahora quiero que individualmente hagais las siguientes pruebas...empezo a decir el entrenador

Los chicos hiban acabando sus pruebas respectivas le toco el turno a tk

Muy bien Takeru Takaishi buen lanzamiento...le felicito el entrenador a tk

Gracias entrenador...le dio las gracias tk

Al finalizar las pruebas el entrenador dio la lista de admitidos.

Pues en primer lugar gracias por el interes que habeis puesto para querer entrar al equipo pero ahora viene lo mas duro para un entrenador, el elegir a los candidatos. Todos habeis sido muy buenos y los felicito, pero tan solo de los 20 que hay aqui solo puedo escoger a 6 personas. Los admitidos son los siguientes

. Akiyama Ryo

. Minamoto Koiji

. Minamoto Koichi

. Seiyuro Tayima

. Toshiro Nagasaki

Y por ultimo...ponia en enfasis a los 15 que quedaban...Takeru Takaishi...dijo el entrenador despues de unos segundos que a los espectadores les parecian horas.

Ante esta rebelacion Kari no pudo evitar gritar de alegria por su amigo, y los 14 restantes darle la enhorabuena. Despues de eso el rubio se acerco a sus compañeros de equipo que se reunirian mañana junto a los otros 6 que ya habian sido elegidos el año pasado.

Muy bien chicos, mañana empezaran los entrenamientos. Seran de un horario de 6 a 7. Los partidos seran los sabados, y los torneos empezaran en Noviembre. Que paseis buena tarde, hasta mañana...se despidio el entrenador despues de un breve discurso a sus nuevos integrantes.

Despues de que Tk se despidiera de sus amigos se fue con Kari al parque, esta queria enseñarselo, ya que era un bonito parque cerrado cerca del edificio donde esta vivia.

Pues si que es bonito...decia este contemplando unos hermosos cerezos cerca de donde estaban

¿Nos sentamos debajo de este? ...preguntaba Kari a su amigo

Por que no...dijo tk simplemente mientras se sentaba debajo de un cerezo, kari se cento cerca de el

Y dime tk...¿ como has estado estos años ?

Bien...en Shinjuku las cosas no me iban mal...solo que...con vosotros me lo pase genial ese campamento, me entristece mucho

Si...yo tambien...me caistes muy bien desde el principio...contigo las horas se me pasaban volando...dijo Kari sonriendo a su amigo

Y... ¿ como estan todos ?...pregunto Tk

Bien... creo...Mimi se fue a estudiar a EE.UU. Joe estudia ahora 3 de E.S.O, Izzy entro a 1 de E.S.O, y bueno como sabras tu hermano, mi hermano y sora cursan 2 de E.S.O.

Si... lo se...vaya ahora estan mas creciditos...dijo Tk riendo

Si...no hemos sido lo unicos...dijo Kari

Tu has cambiado mucho eres mas guapa que antes...dijo Tk sonriendola

Ehh...gracias Tk tu tambien estas mas guapo que antes...dijo kari devolviendole la sonrisa aunque un poco colorada...ehh ¿vemos las fotos que hicimos en el campamento?...pregunto ella

Las tienes aqui...dijo tk

Si guardadas en esta camara...asi te enseño las fotos que te hice antes...dijo ella sonriendo

Vaya que bien...dijo este

Si mira esta es mi preferida...dijo esta enseñandole una foto que se tomaron cuando fueron a un lago cerca del campamento en el que estos dos estaban sentados dados de la mano y sonriendo como grandes amigos

Vaya...tambien es mi preferida...dijo este recordando que esa era la foto que tenia pegada en su diario en la pagina donde ella estaba.

Sabes Tk me gusta pasar tiempo con tigo...siento que podemos estar cayados sin decir nada pero al mismo tiempo nos estamos diciendo todo...dijo ella mirando al cielo despues de haber guardado la camara de fotos.

Si es verdad...con otras personas resultaria incomodo, sin embargo con tigo me sienta bien...dijo este mirando a una nube del cielo

Espero que nunca mas nos separemos Tk...dijo kari

Yo tambien lo espero Kari...dijo este recordando la charla de casarse de mayores

Tk ¿ te acuerdas de lo que hablamos una vez en el campamento?...dijo Kari un poco nerviosa

¿Te refieres a lo de cuando seamos mayores casarnos?...dijo tk aun mas nervioso que kari

Ehh...si...a eso me refiero...dijo kari esta vez sonrojada

Fue un tema divertido sacado por unos niños de 8 años que no querian separarse...dijo Tk intentando calmarse a la vez que calmaba a kari

Si eso..fue una tonteria de niños ¿verdad?...dijo kari sonriendo

Si verdad...dijo este devolviendole la sonrisa y quedando viendo los ojos de la castaña

Sin darse cuenta estuvieron asi un rato...ella perdiendose en los hermosos ojos azules de este...y tk perdiendose en la hermosa sencilla que dava esta...como si de un iman se tratara poco a poco iban acercandose mas hasta que se tocaron sus labios, fue como una acaricia ya que eran inexpertos, ademas que despues de eso se separaron como si sus labios quemaran y avergonzadamente bajaron sus cabezas.

Ehh sera mejor que nos vayamos ya esta oscureciendo...dijo Kari roja como un tomate

Si sera lo mejor...dijo Tk igual o mas rojo que su amiga

Al llegar a la casa de la castaña esta se quedo parada unos segundos en la entrada hasta que al final hablo

Tk lo de hoy...dijo esta

No te preocupes Kari, se que te arrepientes...dijo este tristemente

NO! al contrario...dijo esta por asombro del rubio...fue mi primer beso y fue un gusto darmelo con mi mejor amigo

Ahh tambien fue mi primer beso...y fue un placer darmelo con tigo Kari...dijo este alegre

Bueno hasta mañana Tk...dijo esta acercandose a el y dandole un beso en su mejilla

Hasta mañana Kari...dijo este dandose la vuelta para evitar que vea el sonrojo que le habia surgido...aunque la castaña estaba igual o mas roja que el rubio.

Al llegar a casa del rubio este aun estaba nervioso y pensativo...aunque mas nervioso que pensativo. Abrio la puerta de su casa y saludo a su madre luego se sento en la mesa y tomo la cena. Se levanto de la mesa, frego los cubiertos y se fue al cuarto. Tomo una ducha y luego se despidio de su madre, fue hacia su cuarto y debajo del colchon saco su diario y en el empezo a escribir en el hueco que reservo para la tarde. Estaba aun nervioso y solo escribia sobre las pruebas, pero cuando llego a la parte de escribir sobre lo del parque no pudo evitar pensar en su primer beso, fue rapido, calido y lleno de sentimientos que tardaria en resolver.

Luego de escribir la parte de la tarde no pudo evitar sacar una sonrisa y voltear hacia la pagina donde residia los recuerdos del rubio acerca de una castaña que conocio en cierto campamento

Kari Yagami...leyo el...chica castaña, divertida, dulce, simpatica y dueña de un corazon de un niño de 8 años que aun no sabe lo que significa eso, aunque mi madre me dice que lo descubrire tarde o temprano.

Al lado de esa pequeña introduccion habia pequeñas poesias echas por el cuando cumplio los 9 años, edad en la que empezo a escribir poesia.

Luego de esas pequeñas poesias debajo de estas habia una foto, la misma que le enseño kari diciendo que era su favorita.

Despues de eso cerro el diario y lo guardo en el mismo sitio que antes, esbozo una ultima sonrisa y se retumbo en la cama, cerro los ojos y antes de dormir dijo:

Kari...te quiero

que os a parecido?...algo corto lo se mañana subire el siguiente

cuidaros muxo

se agradece cualquier critica "no muy dura "...xd

gracias por los comentarios

matta ne!


	4. todo mal!

Bueno por fin han vuelto a abrir el foro dz

kawaiii

ya se echaba de menos

los usuarios de FF que vayan por ahi me daran la razon

xd

el que diga lo contrario no es un foromaniatico...xd

bueno sin mas os traigo la conti

disfrutenla

CAPITULO 4: ¿TODO MAL?

Eran ya las 8 de la mañana y un rubio se levantaba de la cama, ese era yo, me dirigi al cuarto de aseo como todos los dias.

Despues me sente a desayunar y observe la nota de mi madre indicandome que salia a trabajar y no vendria hasta la noche.

Me entristece un poco, ya que hoy habia invitado a cenar a Kari.

Sali del piso y espere al ascensor, segun las estadisticas de estos dias, Yolei y Cody bajarian en este ahora mismo. El ascensor llego, pero este estaba vacio. Baje en el algo triste por no haberme encontrado con mi amiga y con mi amigo, pero para alegrarme pense en lo que ocurrio hace tan solo 2 semanas, mi primer beso, os preguntareis si Kari y yo tenemos algo juntos ¿verdad?, pues os equivocais, al dia siguiente todo fue normal, la salude como amiga, estuve como amiga todo el dia con ella, y luego nos despedimos como amigos. Os preguntareis ¿ porque no salis como novios si todo apunta a que os gustais ?. Muy facil, ella no esta segura, no me lo ha dicho, pero se ve. Estos dias a estado un poco distante con migo, aunque seguimos viendonos, no obstante ayer me quiso presentar a una amiga suya de la clase de al lado, pero cuando llegamos a su casa esta no estaba.

Al pensar en todo aquello no me di cuenta que ya habia llegado a la esquina del edificio de Kari, espere un rato para ver si veia a Kari pero la suerte hoy no me sonrio, y 15 min despues abandone la esquina y me dirigi al colegio solo. A la entrada del cole vi a mi amigo Ryo y le salude.

Ryo, ¿como estas?...le pregunte yo

Ahh ola Tk, he tenido dias mejores...dijo el simplemente...bueno nos vemos en clase...sayo

Bueno, eso me llego a alegrar un poco, ya no era el unico que estaba teniendo un mal dia, pero a la vez me entristecia saber que un amigo mio lo estaba pasando mal. LLegue a clase y me sente en el pupitre, Kari aun no habia llegado y eso me extrañaba. El chico de gafas, osea Davids se acerco a mi extrañadamente y me saludo.

Eyy Takaishi, ¿sabes si le a pasado algo a Kari?...preguntaba Davids

No, ella ayer estaba bien...dije yo

A SI QUE ESTABA CONTIGO!!, por eso no acepto acompañarme al entrenamiento de futbol...dijo Davids bastante enojado

Ahh, eso no lo sabia...dije yo

Argh, yo te destrozo Takaishi, me estas quitando a mi mejor amiga...decia Davids mientras me agarraba de la chapera

Por suerte JP se acerco y me ayudo a quitarme a Davids, Kouji y Koichi se aparecieron de inmediato por la clase, y cuando vieron que tenia problemas con Davids se acercaron y ayudaron a JP y a mi.

¿Se puede saber que pasa aqui?...dijo Koichi

Este Baka me esta quitando a mi amiga...decia Davids alterado

Eso no es cierto, Kari y yo somos mejores amigos antes que tu, ademas yo no te estoy quitando nada...dije yo tambien un poco alterado

Entonces porque solo sale contigo!!...me dijo un celoso Davids

Y yo que se, preguntaselo cuando venga...dije yo mas alterado de lo normal, y esque davids me estaba sacando de mis casillas con sus repugnantes celos.

Unos minutos mas tarde se aparecio el maestro, venia muy enojado y a la vez triste.

Alumnos...os tengo que dar una mala noticia...empezo ha hablar el maestro...una alumna de nuestro centro fallecio ayer noche. Al regresar a su casa la asaltaron y la violaron. Estuvo en urgencias toda la noche hasta que su familia me acaba de llamar comunicandome el fallecimiento.

No cabe de esperar mi reaccion al recordar el sitio vacio de Kari al lado mio. Por mi mente empezaron a pasar recuerdos de ella y yo en el campamento, recuerdos de ayer y los mas importantes, recuerdos de aquel beso. Sentia que el mundo se me caia a los pies, por mis ojos amenazaban con salir lagrimas de dolor y sufrimiento, hasta que el maestro nos tranquilizo, ya que no era el unico que miraba al sitio vacio de mi mejor amiga.

No os preocupeis chicos, Hikari Yagami esta en casa, Nakano era una amiga suya y ayer se entero del suceso y fue al hospital, se entero de su fallecimiento y no pudo soportar la tristeza y ahora esta en casa descansando.

NAKANO!! ¿de la clase de al lado?...dijo mi amigo Ryo algo triste

Si asi es Nakano Fukuge...dijo el maestro bastante triste...asi que mañana no ireis a clase, y el domingo espero veros a todos en el cementerio para despedir a nuestra amiga Nakano.

Si profesor...dijeron todos a la vez

Las clases pasaron rapidas, ya que ningun profesor le apetecia mucho dar clases, parece ser que Nakano era muy bien vista por el profesorado, y por algunos alumnos que no resistieron mas en clases y se fueron a sus casas con sus madres.

A la salida me fui andando para mi casa, supuse que Yolei tambien estaria en casa por lo de Nakano, y Cody de seguro que no fue porque Yolei no fue a buscarlo. Pero alguien me seguia los pasos desde que habia salido por la escuela. Recorde lo de Nakano y un escalofrio me subio por todo el cuerpo, empeze a andar mas rapido y a meterme por callejones para intentar despistar al sujeto, pero no lo conseguia, hasta que empeze a correr, cada vez corria mas rapido, me pare en seco y mire para atras, no vi a nadie asi que me tranquilize. Mi sorpresa fue haber acabado en el edificio donde vivia Kari, ya que estaba alli me pasaria para ver como estaba despues del fallecimiento de una amiga suya. Me meti en el edificio y subi por el ascensor. Llegue a la puerta y toque dos veces, eso significaba que era un amigo.

Ahh ola Tk, que alegria verte, pasa para adentro, de seguro que Kari se alegrara de que hayas venido...me dijo al entrar Tai

Si, venia para ver si necesitaba algo, perder a un amigo es algo duro, por suerte yo aun no lo he experimentado...dije yo

Si, deve de ser algo duro...dijo Tai

Pase y me adentre en el pasillo, llegue a su cuarto y toque.

NO QUIERO VER A NADIE HOY!!...dijo Kari al escuhar tocar su puerta

Ni siquiera a tu mejor amigo...dije yo tristemente

Tk!! lo siento, no quise decir eso...dijo ella mientras abria la puerta y me abrazaba

Se veia a kilometros su desgaste, estaba con la cara totalmente empapada, los ojos los tenia hundidos para adentro y rojos como el fuego. Ella necesitaba ahora mismo a alguien, y me senti afortunado de ser ese alguien.

Deje que se aferrara a mi y que hundiera su cara en mi pecho.

Deshaogate todo lo que quieras Kari, ahora estoy yo aqui...le dije yo dulcemente

Y ella obedecio, nos sentamos en la cama y me abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, por culpa de ese abrazo repentino me eche para atras y quedamos en una postura no muy bien vista por cualquiera que pasara por aqui. A si que reze para que el mayor de los Yagami no pasara por la habitacion. Kari seguia abrazada a mi, parece ser que no se dio cuenta en la postura que estabamos, asi que ella seguia llorando.

Cuando al fin parecio ser que se habia calmado y no lloraba mas, ella levanto su cara y para sorpresa mia me beso. Esta vez el beso estaba durando, realmente no se cuantos segundos, pero para mi fue una eternidad, como si el reloj se hubiera parado, pero no todo es eterno, y cuando nos faltaba el aire nos separamos.

Fueron unos minutos de tension, mas bien no fue como en el parque que estabamos cayados y se sentia bien, esta vez estabamos cayados pero incomodos. Ella fue la primera en ejecutar palabra.

Lo lo lo siento mucho Tk...dijo ella bastante nerviosa

No, no pasa nada Kari...dije yo igual de nervioso

No se lo que me ha pasado, estaba tan bien cerca tuya que, que...que me dio el impulso de hacer eso...se intento escusar ella

Ya te he dicho que no pasa nada Kari...le dije yo para tranquilizarla

Pero eso no esta bien, deverias estar cabreado, deverias estar insultandome, por favor Tk pegame, insultame, cabreate, pero no te quedes cayado despues de haberme aprovechado de ti sin querer...dijo ella furiosa

Tu mismo lo as dicho Kari, a sido sin querer, estabas mal y todo te ha confundido, ademas, yo...yo no me arrepiento de haberte vuelto a besar...le dije yo

Despues de esas palabras ella se dio la vuelta, no dijo nada, los minutos pasaban, nadie decia nada, de nuevo ese silencio incomodo, hasta que ella volvio a cortarlo.

Sabes Tk, a Nakano le gustabas mucho...dijo ella nostalgicamente

Ahh si...dije yo algo desconcertado por esa confesion

Si, por eso no te he dicho nada en estas semanas sobre...bueno sobre lo del parque...dijo ella pero esta vez se le notaba mas animada en la voz

¿Esa era la chica que me querias presentar ayer?...pregunte yo

Si, cuando me dijo que le gustabas me quede estatica, y me quise sacrificar alejandome un poco de ti para que ella pudiera...pudiera...pudiera estar contigo...contesto ella otra vez llorando...lo siento Tk

No pasa nada Kari, yo lo siento por ella, si era amiga tuya tenia que ser genial, aunque tengo que decir que a lo mejor nuna hubiera tenido nada con ella...dije yo

¿ por que ?...pregunto ella

Bah, no tiene importancia esa pregunta Kari...dije yo indiferente

Si que la tiene, y mucha...dijo ella firmemente

¿Porque?...ahora fui yo el que pregunte

Por que tu me gustas mucho Tk...dijo ella de sopeton

No cabe de esperar mi reaccion ante ese suceso, alegre por un lado, todo era una mascara, yo a ella le gustaba, solo que no me dijo nada por que al mismo tiempo le gustaba a su amiga. Pero por otro lado me encontraba raro, ¿ eso era una confesion ? tenia que preguntar para saberlo y dejar de torturarme. Pero pense que seria lo mejor esperar, la muerte de su amiga recientemente, no seria lo propio, y me jugaria el cuello a que ella pensaba lo mismo.

Ahora los minutos volvian a pasar en silencio, pero ese silencio ya no era tan incomodo, ahora ella estaba abrazada a mi como antes en una postura no muy bien vista. Pero eso no nos importaba, ella tenia su cara escondida en mi pecho y yo tenia los ojos cerrados, nadie decia nada, era muy magico, no me importaria pasar asi toda la tarde, yo acariciendole su cabello castaño y ella acariciando mi espalada con mucha suavidad, era todo muy magico. Pero todo lo bueno se acaba

Kari!!, Tk!!...grito el hermano mayor de Kari

Tai...dije yo asustado tragando saliva al momento

¿Se puede saber que haciais?...pregunto su hermano interrogandonos

Nada que te importe, claro si no quieres que mama se entere que te tragistes a snow fly ayer tarde...dijo Kari muy animada y sonriendo como siempre

Upps, vale, pero os estarre vigilando, cuidadito Takaishi o olvidare que eres el Hermano de mi mejor amigo...dijo Tai

Al salir Tai cerro el cuarto y yo no pude evitar la tentacion de saber quien era snow fly

Es un perrito pequeño que mi hermano se encontro hace unas semanas, pero con mi gato aqui no se puede quedar, por eso el lo lleva a casa de un amigo suyo y alli el va a verlo todos los dias, pero el muy baka se lo llevo a casa ayer y asusto mucho a mi gatita...dijo Kari como si me ubiera leido la mente

Despues de eso mire el reloj y comprobe que eran las 8 de la tarde ya. Dije a Kari que hoy no podia cenar en mi casa ya que mi madre no estaba, pero ella dijo que no pasaba nada que cenara en su casa. Y como no acepte de buen gusto.

Despues de la cena Kari insistio en acompañarme hasta la esquina, asi que bajamos los dos juntos. En el ascensor no podia evitar dejar de mirarla, y como si me estubiera leyendo la mente o observando mis miradas ella se daba la vuelta de vez en cuando y me sonreia.

Llegamos a la esquina y toco el turno de despedirnos hasta mañana.

Bueno Kari gracias por acompañarme, pero deberias irte ya antes que oscurezca mas...le dije yo preocupado

No pasa nada, estoy aqui al lado...dijo ella tranquilizandome...pero tu vives lejos de aqui...eso ultimo lo dijo con tono triste

Traquila, no me va a pasar nada...dije yo sonriendola

Eso espero, no se que haria yo sin ti Tk, no quiero perderte nunca mas, siempre quiero estar contigo y jamas separarme de ti...dijo Kari casi gritando abrazandome fuertemente y escapandose unas lagrimas

Yo ante eso solo sonrei, eso era mas o menos una declaracion, como la del cuarto, asi que con valor la cogi del menton y suavemente ize que me mirara.

Kari, jamas me perderas, yo siempre estare contigo, y are todo lo posible para que siempre estemos juntos...dije yo

Despues de esas palabras habia pensado besarla, pero se me adelanto ella, y nos besamos.

Despues de aquel beso nos sonreimos y esta vez nos despedimos, ya mañana hablariamos del significado de esos besos.

Sali de la calle y me dirigi rumbo a mi casa, antes de eso observe que Kari entrara al edificio, ya que temia que pasara lo de Nakano. Cuando vi que ella entraba tome rumbo a mi casa.

Solo llevaba unos minutos caminando cuando otra vez me entro la sensacion de que alguien me perseguia, asi que repitiendo lo de esta tarde entre en callejones y corri intentando despistarlo, me pare en seco y mire para atras...

Hasta aqui lo dejo...si quereis saber lo que le a ocurrido a tk no os perdais el proximo capitulo

gracias por vuestros review

cuidaros muxos

matta ne!


End file.
